1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stringer tape for slide fasteners, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,835 discloses a beaded tape edge comprising a woven sleeve or tube enclosing a cord or a plurality of warp threads bunched together. The cord or warp threads are liable to move longitudinally in the woven sleeve because the cord or warp threads are not firmly fastened by the woven sleeve. In addition, the cord or warp threads can easily be split, crushed, or otherwise deformed when pressed, and frequently fail to provide sufficient mechanical strength to stabilize positionally metallic coupling elements staked on or plastic coupling elements injection-molded on the beaded tape edge.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,830, a reinforcing cord mounted on an edge of a stringer tape includes a central core and a warp-knit tube surrounding the core and extending longitudinally therewith. The present invention is an improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,830.